The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many computer systems run applications. Applications have become widely available and are often used to enhance efficiency and ease of use. Unfortunately, many applications are unsecure and/or untrusted. In some cases, unsecure and untrusted applications present a security risk to data (e.g., on-device data and off device data) and systems.